Azaadi
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Khudko apne sare pareshaniyon se aur apno ko sare khatron se azaad karna chahta hoon...{birthday gift for Dhara Abhijit fan}...please take a glance of the A/N...


_This is the birthday gift for my deary reviewer **Dhara Abhijit fan...**Didi wish you a many many happy returns of the day...may you stay blessed and happy forever...keep smiling..._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

**SET AFTER DEADLY ABHIJEET**

* * *

Abhijeet entered his house with tired steps...his eyes were red and tired...he closed the door and sat in front of the door with resting his back on the door...

The 'dead' body of Daya lying in the morgue was continously flashing in front of his eyes...

Those flashing cameras of media...

Those eager questions of the reporters...

ACP sir came out from the morgue with teary red eyes and blocked his way...

His heart breaking requests to meet his brother once...

But his father figure's continous denying...

His tears while sitting in CID lock up...

And above all his own failure to remember anything about his deeds in his split pesonalised form Tony...

All these memories were revolving in his brain and was making his head warm...the only question rising in his brain was 'WHY EVERYTIME ME?'...

Tony...his own split personalised form...he knew nothing about him despite it was his own another form...he had heard that Tony was a murderer...but he could remember nothing...

But he knew very clearly that Tony was not a killer only, but a danger for him also...danger?...

Danger?...

Danger?...

No...

Not a danger...but a weapon also...

A line flashed in his memory line...though old,but the wound made by the sharpness of that line on his heart was fresh till now...still paining...still bleeding...

_**Jab bhi koi khatra aata hain...Abhijeet apni yaadash ko ek hathiyar ke tarah istemaal karta hain...**_

Abhijeet attached his head with the door and began to weep silently...he could hear an imaginary voice ringing in his ears as...

**_Jab bhi Abhijeet pe koi ilzaam lagta hain...Abhijeet Tony ko ek haathiyar ke tarah istemaal karta hain..._**

Abhijeet silently looked towards a duo photograph hanging on the wall and whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: tu ne bhi mujhe galat samjha yaar...tujhe bhi yeh hi lagta hain ki main tujhe nuksaan pahucha sakta hoon...shayad tu sahi tha yaar...tu ne bilkul sahi kiya Daya...Tony to kisike bharose ke layak hain hi nahin...par aaj shayad Abhijeet ne bhi tere nazron mein vishwas kho diya hain...tu bilkul sahi tha...ek deemagi mariz kisike bharose ke layak thodi na hota hain...tu ne bilkul sahi kiya tha mere haathon ke banaya hua coffee na peeke...achcha kiya tha...kahin zeher weher mila deta to us mein?...

The most thing pinching his heart in all these was nothing but Daya's behaviour towards him in his house and the act of rejecting his proposal of drinking the coffee made by him...how could his buddy think that Abhijeet,his Abhijeet would harm him?...HOW?...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: aaj ke baad main kabhi bhi tumse kuch umeed nahin rakhnewala hoon Daya...tumne aaj mujhe aaj ek bohot bada sach ka ehsas dilwaya hain...tumne aur ACP sir ne usdin tumhare maut ka drama nahin kiya tha...sach mein maut laya hain...mere umeedon ka maut,mere bharose ka maut aur mere khushiyon ka maut...

* * *

Next Night...  


At 10 pm...

Abhijeet was standing near the window of his bedroom when he heard that the doorbell was ringing...he slowly went to the main door and unlocked the door to see Daya was standing outside...Abhijeet was surprised to see him so said...

Abhijeet: arey Daya tum yahan?...

Daya(more surprised): arey tum abhi tak taiyar nahin huye?...party ke liye late ho raha hain yaar...New Year's party mein nahin jana hain kya?...

Abhijeet(in cold and silent tone): main kahin nahin janewala hoon Daya...tum jaao...

Daya(shocked): kya?...par kyun?...hum to har saal us party mein jate haina yaar?...to is saal kya hua?...

Abhijeet(in tired tone): mere dil nahin kar raha hain jane ko...aur kuch?...

Daya(surprised): what?...par aise kaise yaar?...

Abhijeet looked towards him with irritated gaze and was about to close the door when Daya grabbed the door...Abhijeet did not protest but entered his apartment leaving the door open...

Daya entered the apartment and closed the door...he discovered that Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa with an open book on his lap...

Daya sat beside him and said in a soft cute tone...

Daya: chalo na boss...tum nahin gaye to main bhi nahin jaunga...

Abhijeet(while reading the book): tum jao na...maine roka hain kya tumhe?...Tum jao...enjoy karo...

Daya: nahin mera bhi mood nahin hain jane ka tumhare bina...ek kaam karo...apne haathon se kuch achcha banake khila do...

Abhijeet looked towards him in jerk...Daya did not notice it...he said with smile...

Daya: bohot dino se tumhare haath ka khana nahin khaya hain...haan par pehle tumhare special coffee peela do zara...maza aa jayega...

Abhijeet was piercing Daya with his sharp gaze...Daya was busy to surf the TV channels so he did not notice it...he continued...

Daya: sach mein yaar...kya coffee banate ho tum!...har ek sip energy drink ka kaam karta hain...please peela do...

Suddenly he noticed Abhijeet's sharp gaze on him...Daya knew the gaze very well...his heart got filled in an unknown scare...he managed to utter...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhijeet immediately lowered his gaze and stood up silently and went inside the kitchen...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: us din maine to khud se tumhe coffee peelana chaha tha...par us din to thukda diya tha...kya kaha tha tumne?...tumhe nahin pata hain ki tumhare saamne kaun baitha hain tumhare dost Abhijeet ya ek bhayanak khooni Tony?...to aaj bhi to woh hi insan tumhare saamne baitha hain...aaj kya tumhe pata hain main kaun hoon...Abhijeet ya Tony?...kya pata woh aaj bhi tumhare coffee mein zeher mila diya to?...chahe jo bhi ho tum yeh kaise bhool sakte ho ki Tony mere personality ka hissa ban chuka hain...(with tears)...humesha ke liye...

He took out his mobile and rang someone...then he sat down in on the floor of the kitchen,hiding his head between his knees...encircling his hands around his knees...

He looked up after about half a hour hearing the doorbell...he stood up,went to the door and opened it...the delivery boy handed the packet to him and he returned in the kitchen after paying him...

Abhijeet poured the coffee into a cup and arranged the food in the plate and came to the hall...he put them on the dining table and called...

Abhijeet(in calm tone): Daya...khana ready hain...kha lo...

Saying these he went to the kitchen and brought out the noodles bowl and coffee cup which he had prepared for himself...he came out and saw that Daya was standing near the dining table with wide open eyes...Abhijeet put his own food on the table and said in calm tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?...thanda ho jayega khana Daya...

Daya(in shocked tone): maine tumhare haathon ka bana hua khana khana chahta hoon Abhijeet...mangaya gaya khana nahin...kya tumhare haathon ke banaya gaya khana milne ka haq bhi nahin hain mera?...

Abhijeet turned towards him and said towards him in firm tone...

Abhijeet: nahin...

Daya(shocked): Abhi!...

Abhijeet(in hurt tone): kya Abhi?...kya Abhi Daya?...us din yaad nahin tha tumhe yeh sab jab mere haath ki bani huyi coffee peene se inkar kiya tha?...maine nahin...balki tumne hi humare rishtein se yeh haq cheen liya hain...tab tumhe mere haath ke bani huyi coffee nahin peena tha...aur aaj mujhe mere haath ke bani huyi coffee nahin dena hain tumhe...Khana thanda ho raha hain...jake kha lo...waise bhi yeh khana maine nahin banaya hain...to befikar hoke kha sakte ho...main tumhe mar nahin dunga zeher peelake...(in pain)...jaise us din goli marke mar diya tha...

Daya was hell shocked to hear the hurtful words of his buddy...each of his words were pinching his hearts...still then,he managed to say...

Daya: boss...actually yeh sab ACP sir ke plan tha...gunehgaar ko...

Abhijeet(cut him in pain): haan unka to ek hi patent line hain 'YEH SAB PLAN THA'...phir chahe us plan ke chakkar mein kisi ke bhi self respect pe kitna hi aanch kyun na aa jaye...kisi ke dil ko kitna bhi gehri chot kyun na aa jaye...unka kya?...unhe to bas apna plan successful karna hain...

Daya(suppressing his tears): dekho boss main manta hoon ki tumhare dil ko in sab ke wajah se bohot gehra chot pahucha hain par agar ACP sir yeh sab plan na banate to shayad woh criminal pakda na jata...Aur woh sab plans to criminals ko pakadne ke liye banate haina?...

Abhijeet: haan haan...criminals ko pakadne ke liye hi banta hain...aur unke almost every plan mein mere dil ko hi chot dete aaye hain...aur almost every time YOU...only YOU are the weapon of him to hurt me...pichli baar bhi to tumhe goli marne ka ilzaam mere upar hi dale the...aur is baar to...(with teasing smile)...sidha upar hi pahucha diye tumhe mere haathon...har baar...har baar...har plan mein tumhe chot lagta hain...aur tumhe chot denewala kaun?...MAIN...

Daya: Abhi...tum thodi na mujhe chot dete ho yaar...aur agar deta bhi to jaan bujhke dete ho kya?...

Abhijeet(in pain): nahin...main kabhi tumhe jaan bujhke tumhe chot nahin pahucha sakta...par har baar...har baar...yeh ilzaam mujhe pe hi lagta hain aur...aur...(shouted)...HAR BAAR MUJHE US WAJAH SE SABKE SAAMNE SHARMINDA HONA PADTA HAIN...kabhi 'tumhari' Shreya mujhe pure restuarant ke saamne mujhe hathkadi badhke arrest karte hain...aur kabhi ACP sir ne pure media ke saamne tumhare 'laash' ke pass jane se bhi mana karte hain...mujhe aur kuch nahin chahiye Daya...aur kuch nahin chahiye...(with tears)...kuch bhi nahin...

Daya's tears now fell down from his eyes...he could guess that Abhijeet was angry on them due to that dangerous plan they had made to catch that pschylogist girl...but today he had realised that no...Abhijeet was not angry...but he was hurt...badly hurt...hurt due to breaking of the trust on which a legendary friendship of 20 years was standing...hurt due to the treachery done by his only earthly relation with him...hurt due to suffering the same blame 'YOU HAVE KILLED DAYA' again...

Yes he knew Abhijeet never expressed his pain in front of anyone...not in front of even his deary Daya too...but sometimes he forcefully entered his boundaries breaking the invisible walls...but these time NONE...none had supported him...none had gripped his hand to provide a touch of warm support...he was just left ALONE to deal the biggest ever guilt of his mind of KILLING HIS BROTHER DAYA...

His trance broke with Abhijeet's hurtful teary voice as...

Abhijeet: kya laga tha tumhe Daya us raat?...kya laga tha tumhe?..main batata hoon kya laga tha...tumhe yeh hi laga tha ki main tumhare coffee mein zeher mila diya hain?...laga tha na?...

Daya(eagerly): nahin Abhi!...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...mujhe aisa kyun lagega yaar?...mujhe pata hain yaar ki tum kabhi mujhe nuksan nahin pahucha sakte...tum to har baar mere hisse ka goli apne seene khate ho...tum kyun aisa karoge?...mujhe laga tha ki...

Abhijeet(cut him with a teasing smile): ki mere andar base huye Tony kahin tumhe nuksaan na pahucha de...kyun ki tumhe to pata hi nahin tha ki tumhare saamne kaun baitha hain?...tumhare dost Abhijeet ya ek khatarnak mujrim Tony?...yeh hi kaha tha na tumne?...to kya aaj tumhe pata hain ki main kaun hoon?...Abhijeet ya TONY?...kyun ki Tony to mera personality ka hissa ban chuka hain...haina?...

Daya(hell shocked): tum...tumhe kaise pata chala yeh sab kuch?...

Abhijeet(with a smirk): yeh mat bhulo Daya ki main ek CID officer hoon...shayad layak nahin hoon...par meri pehchaan yeh hi hain ki main senior inspector Abhijeet hoon...pata laga hi leta hoon kisi source se...main sab kuch janta hoon Daya...to kya aaj tumhare pass is baat ka jawab hain ki tum aaj kisse baat kar rahe ho Abhijeet ya Tony?...nahin Daya...nahin hain tumhare pass iska koi bhi jawab...shayad kisi ke pass bhi nahin hain...jab usdin yakeen nahin kar payd to aaj bhi karne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...khana thanda ho raha hain jake kha lo...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet mujhe nahin chahiye koi khana...main jaa raha hoon yahan se...

He turned to leave the house when heard a teasing tone from behind as...

Abhijeet: hmmmm...to aaj bhi dar rahe ho?...kya soch rahe ho ki yeh mangwaya gaya khane mein bhi maine zeher mila diya hain?...nahin Daya aisa kuch bhi nahin hain...befikar hoke kha sakte ho tum yeh...ya itna bhi yakeen nahin hain...to ruko...main khud khake dikhata hoon...

He brought an extra spoon and took a bite from each of the dishes...then looked up towards his best friend,who was looking at him with extreme shock,and said...

Abhijeet: ab to kha sakte ho na tum befikar hoke?...

Daya: nahin...mujhe nahin chahiye koi khana...main jaa raha hoon...

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe meri kasam hain...khana kha lo...tumhe bhi to pata chale ki jab apne umeedon ke laash apne aankhon se dekhna hota hain tab kaisa lagta hain?...

Daya once looked at his painful eyes and then sat in the chair...he took a bite and saw Abhijeet was looking at him with a teasing smile over his lips...each and every of the items present in the plate was his favourite but everything tasted extreme bitter in Daya's tongue...bitter and salty...salty due to his tears...which mixed in the food making it salty...

Abhijeet's dinner finished first as he had nothing to eat except soupy noodles and coffee...he picked up the plates and said in soft tone while washing them in washbasin...

Abhijeet: bahar bohot zor ki baarish aa rahi hain...tum aaj raat yahin reh jaao...guest room mein jagah hain...aur befikar hoke so jaao...main nahin marnewala tumhe...

Daya wiped away his tears and gave a nod merely as he was feeling very much sleepy...Abhijeet noticed that he too had finished his food so he collected his plates and went to kitchen to wash them...

After cleaning the kitchen,he came out from the kitchen and saw Daya was sleeping yet in sitting position...so he silently went to him and took him to guest room while giving support...he made him lay on the bed and sat beside him while ruffling his hairs with a soft...

Abhijeet: sorry yaar...mere pass aur koi chara nahin tha siwaye tujhe neend ke dawai dene ka...mujhe maaf kar dena yaar...par aaj main tujhe is sab se humesha ke liye azaad kar dunga...

Abhijeet now planted a soft kiss on his head and wiped away his tears which had got filled in his dark brown eyes...he then stood up and left the room silently...

* * *

Daya opened his eyes in the next morning when fresh sunlight kissed his eyes,peeping inside from the folds of the curtains...he rubbed his eyes and sat up with the thought...

Daya: chalo kal boss ne apne dil ke baat kholke bataya...humne apne plan ke chakkar mein use bohot chot diya hain...mujhe mar dene ka guilt aur Tony ke wajah se sharmindagi...yeh dono kya kam tha jo...waise main bhi kuch kaam galti nahin tha?...duty ke naam pe uske dil ko maine hi sabse zyada chot diya hain...aaj maafi mang lunga usse...uske dil thoda to halka hua hain...chola baat karke dekhta hoon...

He came out from his room and looked towards the kitchen where Abhijeet supposed to be...but the kitchen was empty...being shocked,he looked towards Abhijeet's room whose door was closed...

He straightly went to that room and knocked it...but the door got opened automatically as it was not locked...Daya hesitated a bit and then entered the room only to find it empty...he called him softly...

Daya: Abhijeet...boss kahan ho tum?...kahan ho yaar?...dekho mujhe pata hain humne tumhe bohot chot diya hain...par please mujhe maaf kar do...Tony ko leke pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahin hain tumhe...main hoon na yaar...hum milke sab kuch theek kar lenge yaar...Abhi?...kahan ho tum?...

All of a sudden a folded paper on the bed attracted his gaze...he picked it up and found it as a letter...he read...

Daya,

Mujhe maaf kar dena yaar...par main ab aur bardash nahin kar sakta yaar...main thak gaya hoon in sab se...apne upar dala gaya in sab ilzaamo se...aur apne is memory loss se...Ab mujhe AZAADI chahiye...in sab musibaton se azaadi...apne is beemari ke wajah se huye gaye khatron se azaadi...ab main azaad hona chahta hoon...

Daya main tujhe bhi azaad karta hoon...mere wajah se tujhe jo bhi problems hua hain aur hoga usse azaadi...mere dushmano ke nazar humesha tum par hota hain aur tujh par humesha khatra mandrata hain...un sab khatron se tujhe azaadi mil jayegi...tu azaad ho jayega yaar...AZAAD...

Azaadi mubarak ho yaar...tu aaj se azaad hain...mere haath se azaad hain...

Main jaa raha hoon yaar...yaar main yeh nahin chahta ki meri wajah se CID ko ya mere apno ko koi bhi khatra ho...isliye main humesha ke liye tum sab ko chodke yahan se jaa raha hoon...tu yeh mat samajhna ki main kisi se naraz hoke yeh faisla liya hain...yaar main bohot thak gaya hoon...ab yahan se door jake ek chyan ki neend sona chahta hoon...bye Daya...tujhe bohot miss karunga...aur haan kal raat ke liye very sorry...

Tera bhai

Abhijeet

Daya slowly sat down on his bed while clutching the letter near his heart...he whispered in pain...

Daya: Abhi...tum chale gaye yaar?...ek baar bhi mera nahin socha tumne?...maaf nahin kiya na hume?...naraz ho?...

But none replied to his heart's call today...only a photo album containing duo photos,which was lying open on bed,closed due to a sudden blow of air which entered through the window...

THE END...

* * *

please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

A/N:I will update my stories soon...par haan yeh tab hi possible hoga agar main 27th May ke baad main zinda bachi to...kyun ki 27th ko mera board exam ka result hain...HEHEHEHEHEHE...


End file.
